MU2K14:X-Corps
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Longshot leads a new X-Corps there job still to act as a mutant police force. Mutants have the own police force.
1. Chapter 1

X-CORPS #0

By: TheCloudYWriter

**Genosha:**

Genosha a country that once enslaved mutants, then ruled by them, is now burned to the ground and a forgotten memory. But not by all; there are still mutants that roam this wasteland. Among them is the former X-man Elixir. He walks with no purpose. He heals those that are hurt, and asks for nothing in return. In this time of self-exile the ideals that he was thought begin fade away from his memory.

Elixir looks out into the distance, and sees a portal materializing out of thin air. This peaks his interest, and he heads over to it. Three individuals step out of the portal. There are two men, one with a ponytail wearing a suit; he goes simply by X. The other is a scientist named William Owen, he has shaggy brown hair and is wearing a lab coat with a big X on the back. There's also a woman between them. She is wearing a wardrobe similar to Emma Frost's but red, and has long red hair. Her name is Amanda Newton.

William: Ugh...Look at this dumb...Please don't tell me we're too late

X and Amanda don't answer. They're psychic abilities are at work.

Amanda finally breaks the silence with a sigh.

X: No we're not...Theirs mutants…a lot of them

Amanda: But new…they have just survived near extinction...

William: Well then that means we don't need to do anything here, right?

Amanda: No...They do show the most promise to thrive, but also have the capability of self-destruction. We need to make sure they stay on the right course.

William: So should we contact this X-Men? I mean if they have one

Amanda: They do have one but lets not contact them yet. We'll make ourselves known in due time

X, using his telekinetic powers to levitate a bolder: Well then I guess we should start preparing

Elixir: Who are you people?

The three turn around and see Elixir walking up to them. Elixir he stops and studies their cloths.

Elixir: Well! Who are you?

Amanda, placing her hand on Elixir's cheek: We are saviors my child...teachers...and you will be our first student...

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Professor Charles Xavier is walking through the halls of the now destroyed of the school. He is in the company of an unknown individual.

?: You want me to lead a team?

Professor X: Yes...For years you've shown your great leadership skills, so I trust no one more than you...

?: What kind team is this?

Professor X: The X-Corporation, a team I created to provide support for "civilian" mutant populations on a global scale. I'm re-establishing it, and you will lead. With all these new mutants they won't all be able to get asylum here in the school, so this team will be their for those who aren't here. That is not all….You of alL people know that their will be mutant criminals...

?: And we'll be the one's to take care of them...As like a police force

Professor X: Precisely! So what do you say? Are willing to lead this team?

?: I don't know…Wait who else is on this team?

Professor X: You are the first person I've asked. If you say yes we will both recruit the members that will best fit this job. That is if you say yes…

?: Uhm…Ok I'll do it but you know for this to work we're going to need a lot luck

Professor X: Exactly that's why chose you Longshot

To Be Continued in X – Corps issue 1


	2. Chapter 2

X-CORPS #1

By:TheCloudyWriter

In a dirty apartment deep in Hells Kitchen lays the body of a now dead drug leader rotting on the ground of his bedroom. In the living room of said apartment their are six individuals sitting in the dark watching television. On the television is an interview with Charles Xavier. It's same one that has been trending all over the internet. The Professor telling the world how he single-handedly saved the mutant race. But obviously not everyone is happy about this. Their are both humans and mutants who want to kill Charles for this resurgence of mutants. Among them is this group of new mutants who are calling themselves the 66'Stars.

Once the interview is over the television screen blows up. Everyone turns to their left and see one of their own sticking his hand out. He goes by the name of Blaxx, and because Charles he is a new mutant with the power to shoot out black plasma blast.

Blaxx: So he's the reason why we're like this? Oh well better for us-Some one turn on the lights and get the "stuff"!

One of them does as told. The lights turn on revealing five members of the 66'Stars, which all bare prominent physical mutations. A teenage boy with a third eye (Chakra), a muscular man who has holes on his arms that let out steam (Big Boy), a lizard girl (Newt), a blue skinned man (Blu), and a scantily clad woman with three horns on her forehead (Whorn). Lastly the sixth member who turned on the lights enters the room where the drug dealer lays, and grabs two duffel bags that are placed at the end of the drug dealers bed. This member is tall, skinny, and the only one besides Blaxx without any physical mutations. He is simply named Tom. Tom places the duffel bags on a table, and Blaxx walks up them. Blaxx opens one of them revealing stacks of money.

Blaxx: I know this isn't much-

Chakra: Isn't much?! What this is amazing!

Blaxx: Yeah but with these powers we could have more! People shunned us because of where we're from, and now because of chrome dome we're shunned for our own fucking DNA! With Tom's power to locate mutants we'll be able to find the strongest one's, and make a team that will burn this world down!

The mutants cheer with excitement. They all believe in Blaxx's dream.

Blaxx, zipping up the duffel bag: We'll split the riches in our new hideout-I'm pretty sure by now we have some people looking for us, so let's head out!

Tom grabs the duffel bags and the mutants head out, but not before using their powers to destroy everything in the apartment and covering their tracks.

The Streets of Hells Kitchen  
Once outside they find a man waiting for them. It's the X-Men member Longshot. Even though it's the first time they've seen him, they know who he is and why he's here. Recently news was let out that a mutant police force was formed, and he was it's leader.

Longshot: Hayden Bahar aka Blaxx you are under arrest for theft and murder. You have the right to remain silent when questioned, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police-

Blaxx, shooting a plasma blast: Shut the hell up!

Longshot dodges the blast, and responds by throwing a knife. The knife hits Blaxx in the shoulder.

Longshot: Gotcha!

Blaxx, pulling the knife out of his shoulder: Lucky shot!

Longshot: Exactly

Blaxx (To his teammates): Big Boy with me! Everyone else go through the sewers we'll catch up!

Tom: Ok! Let's go!

Tom and the others run off, leaving Blaxx and Big Boy alone to fight Longshot.

Longshot: I didn't expect you having friends Blaxx but I'll get to them once I'm done here

Big Boy: Like hell you will!

Steam shoots out from the holes on his arms, and instantly he begins to "hulk" out.

Longshot: Oh crap (To a communicator) Hey don't want to bother you guy's but I could use some help...

Longshot get's no answer.

Longshot: Crap...Am out of range?

Big Boy charges at the hero ready to hit him with a fist now the size of a small car.

Longshot jumps out of the way, but he isn't out of the clear yet. Big Boy manages to grab the heroes leg, and throws him against the wall.

Longshot: Uhg...So much for my luck...But seriously guys any time-

Big Boy looms over Longshot with his fist in the air; ready to smash him into a bloody pulp. He then sends the fist down, but before the attack lands he is hit by a concussive blast. The blast sends him flying into a parked car, (Unfortunately for the owner) crushing it. Longshot quickly looks to his right and sees two of his teammates exiting a blue wormhole.

Longshot: Finally...

First one to exit the wormhole is a female android with a canon for a left hand (Meaning she was the one to shoot the blast), she is Karima Shapander also known as the Omega Sentinel. The other flies out of the wormhole riding a hover surf board. Wearing civilian cloths and the helmet that once belonged to the X-Man Xorn no one would guess that it is the former Generation X-er Slipstream. The only former mutant to have his powers return.

Longshot: What took you so long?

Slipstream: Domino told us to wait a little bit to see you fight the big guy alone

Longshot: Why?

Karima: She said it would be very amusing

Slipstream: And it was pretty funny

Longshot, getting up: Whatever

Big Boy get's up and immediately charges at Karima. The android responds by sending another concussive blast that sends him back even farther. 

Karima: I'll go deal with him...

Longshot: Sounds good

Karima uses her enhanced speed to go after the hulking mutant.

Slipstream, pointing at Blaxx: You need help with this guy?

Longshot: No...I need you to teleport to back base and bring back Avalanche & Sabra

Slipstream: Ok your the boss

Slipstream creates a wormhole and flies into it. The worm hole disappears behind him.

Longshot turns to Blaxx and cracks knuckles.

Blaxx: You won't get me!

Longshot takes out two knives, and charges at the mutant criminal. In order to stop him Blaxx sends a plasma blast. Longshot manages to dodge it, and throws the knives before proceeding to charge at Blaxx. One of the the knives grazes Blaxx's cheek, and the other hit's him in the thy.

Longshot: Huh...God what's wrong with me? My aim is awful tonight

In a fit of anger Blaxx yanks out the blade and his body transforms into living black plasma.

Longshot: Well don't we have a big bag of tricks

Blaxx: You joke but I've figured you out! Your no mutant! You don't have this kind of power on your side!

Blaxx sends out a plasma which hits Longshot. The blast sends him to the floor but not before throwing a boomerang like device at Blaxx. Unfortunately the villain side steps, and the device flies past him.

Blaxx: Like I said no power

Longshot, getting up: Your right Blaxx I don't have power on my side but I do have two things

Blaxx: Really what's that?

Longshot's legendary scar begins to glow indicating that his powers of "luck" have activated.

Longshot: First off I have luck and-

Without Blaxx noticing the boomerang device makes a "u-turn" and heads back for him.

Longshot: And Stark tech!

Blaxx: What-

Before the villain can react the device separates, turning into a bow lass, and raps itself around his legs.

Blaxx, falling down: Crap!

Device: X-Gene negation activated

Blaxx: What?

In an instant the powers of Blaxx are stripped away.

Blaxx: What the hell did you do?

Longshot, walking up to Blaxx: That device around legs essentially took away your powers

Blaxx: What!

Longshot, taking out a pair of handcuffs: Don't worry it's only temporary

Longshot kneels down and places the handcuffs on Blaxx.

Karima: Detainment successful

Longshot looks to his right and sees Karima holding Big Boy (Now in his normal state) on her shoulder.

Longshot: Great job...

Just then the wormhole appears and out comes Slipstream with Avalanche & Sabra.

Longshot: Ok your finally here! Now their were some other mutants with these two. They escaped into the sewers, and you four are going to have to get them.

Slipstream, pointing up: Uhm Longshot...

Longshot looks up and sees a hover craft over them. The hovercraft has the S.H.E.I.L.D emblem on it, signaling that they're allies. The hovercraft lands, the hatch opens, and several S.H.E.I.L.D agents exit out of it. Among them is Agent Grayson Flowers and S.T.A.R.S agent Whizzer. Longshot walks up the two, while the X-Corps members hand over the mutant criminals to the other agents.

Longshot: And you two are?

Grayson: Agent Grayson Flowers

Longshot, smirking: Flowers?

Grayson: Oh grow up...

Whizzer: And the names Whizzer

Grayson: Whizzer here is a member of S.H.E.I.L.D's own superhuman team S. .S. and I'm a S.H.E.I.L.D liaison

Longshot: Oh so...

Grayson: So that mean's you'll be talking to S.H.E.I.L.D and the U.S. government through me from now on

Longshot: Oh...Ok I got ya-Well I guess you guy's can go now and I'll give you a call whenever we need something...

Grayson: Where are the others?

Longshot: Others?

Grayson: The rest of his team! We were told that their was seven of them

Longshot: Oh well you see we only knew that one was going to be here, so I came alone not expecting the rest of the team...Sooo they kinda escaped to the sewers...

Grayson, face palming: God...How the hell did you become the head of this

Longshot: Don't worry I got my guy's on this

Grayson: Ok but take Whizzer with you

Longshot: Why?

Grayson: Cause I'll feel a lot better knowing that we have a S.H.E.I.L.D man over looking this

Longshot: Fine I guess theirs no harm in that...

Karima: I scanned the area and I've pin pointed their location

Longshot: Awesome! I'll head back to base

Grayson: Need a ride?

Longshot: No I have my own ride...

Moments later Longshot is up in the sky piloting X-Corps' very own jet known as the Clover.

Few Months Ago:  
Longshot, Professor Xavier, and S.H.E.I.L.D director Phil Coulson are in an office Xavier's offices, discussing plans for what will soon become X-Corps.

Longshot: So X-Corps is going to be some kind of collab between S.H.E.I.L.D and the X-Men

Xavier: Yes...

Longshot: Interesting considering the current events that's transpired between the two...

Coulson: That's what I said when he came to me with this idea

Longshot: Tell me is this legit?

Xavier: What do you mean?

Longshot: Is this mutant police force really going to arrest and lock up mutants criminals or are we just going to be recruiting new members. No offense to you professor but you have broken on mutants before...Some of them are prominent members of the X-Men...

Xavier: I understand your concern and Coulson brought up the same thing. I assure both of you that I no ulterior motives by making this team.

Longshot: Good...While mutant's may be persecuted it doesn't mean that they should be above the law...So this team has to operate like any other military or police force would. Mutants are granted Miranda rights, they should have fair trails, among others...

Coulson: Huh...I like this kid Xavier...You chose the right person to run this team...

Xavier: I know...Now let's start arranging this team...

Present:  
Longshot lands the Clover on Alcatraz, the former home of some of America's prominent criminals. Now it's the base for X-corps, and soon will be where mutant criminals are locked up. But not until extensive construction needed for such a place is complete.

Longshot enters an office and waiting for him is two members of the team; Domino and Aurora.

Longshot: That went well...Not too much collateral damage. But some poor saps car got destroyed-Wait where's Hellion?

Aurora: Their was some trouble back at District X, and we sent him to check it out.

Longshot: I'm glad to see that District X is back up and running, but once X-Corps is 100% set up we're going to have to station a couple members for continuous patrol...

Domino: Station? What is this the military?

Aurora: It's nice to see that your actually taking this thing seriously...You're even starting to sound like a young Professor X...

Longshot, taking a seat: Whoa let's not go their but thanks anyways...So what was the problem in Mutant Town?

Aurora: Originally we sent him to deal with some purifiers, but it seems like Wanda the Scarlet Witch handled that...Now he's their to make sure every stays calm. But another problem came up in Texas...

Longshot: Which is?

Domino: Take a look...

Domino places her hand on the table and a holographic screen appears. On said screen is video footage of 6 foot hulk like mutant flying and destroying everything in his path...

Longshot: Oh god...

In an unknown location: 

The students of the newly formed Hellions school for gifted mutants are sitting in a dimly lit class room watching the same footage as our heroes. Once the footage ends, the lights turn on, and their teacher who had been standing in the back of the room walks to the front of t.

?: Ok class now time for the prime objective of your first mission 

To be continued in Prime Objective Part 1


End file.
